The present invention relates to a drive system for vehicle closure members, and more particularly to a drive system which eliminates duplication of drive motor components located within a sliding vehicle door.
In various types of vehicles, it is known to provide a sliding door where the door moves along a fixed path generally parallel to a side wall of the vehicle. Sliding vehicle doors typically include a multiple of powered systems such as hinge assemblies, powered sliding door systems, control switches, door latch modules, and window-raising mechanism.
The powered door drive system drives the sliding door along a guide track between an open and a closed position. The latch module remotely locks and unlocks the sliding door and the window-raising mechanism opens and closes a window pane or window vent. Each powered system requires a drive system typically including an electric motor and drive linkage specific to the system. All of these components are commonly contained within a rather small area between an outer and inner panel of the sliding vehicle door. The multiple of components and operation thereof may create installation and arrangement difficulties within the door. Moreover, some vehicles incorporate sliding doors on each side of the vehicle which still further multiple the number of drives systems and expense.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the number of components located within the vehicle door to provide cost, weight and space savings.